Talk:Indra's Arrow
Susanoo Weapon I think, this article can be moved to Susanoo#Weaponry. It is short and unnamed and doesn't need a page.--Salamancc (talk) 06:40, October 17, 2014 (UTC) i agree with this being done. --Munchvtec (talk) 12:02, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Actually i change my mind. this should stay as it's own article considering it's a different jutsu or it could be added to the chidori page. Munchvtec (talk) 17:12, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Delete? As in the topic above, I see no reason to keep a page like this, when all of its info can be found here.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 20:04, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :I have no clue why it was made. But it does need to be deleted, when we have the information in store in another article. :Edit: No need for deletion anymore, huh? Indra's arrow must be noted. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 23:31, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Raiton & Indra I didn't read the chapters carefully... was this confirmed to be Raiton? • Seelentau 愛 議 23:46, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :Not really. Indra's arrow could be a non-natured Susanoo arrow, Sasuke maybe just added lightning chakra to it. Who knows? • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 23:48, October 23, 2014 (UTC) ::But it's using the TB's chakras which should be normal chakra and not lightning chakra... If the ''LR classification is just based on the looks of the technique, it should be removed. • Seelentau 愛 議 23:50, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :::All we know is that Indra had a super-strong Susanoo arrow. Maybe Sasuke needed the TB chakra to get it to be super-strong and back to Indra's level, and Sasuke made it stronger by adding lightning chakra to it. Who knows? But you know already, we should wait for other's responses on this. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 23:54, October 23, 2014 (UTC) How do we know that? Did he use it or was it just named after him? • Seelentau 愛 議 23:55, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :Well, why would it be named "Indra's Arrow" if he didn't use it? • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 23:57, October 23, 2014 (UTC) ::No idea, but the name of a technique shouldn't be proof of who used it. What you're saying is basically "It's named after him because he used it and he used it because it's named after him". Do you understand why that's nonsense? • Seelentau 愛 議 23:59, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :::No, I don't. Can you please give me other examples of techniques that were named from a certain character in the manga but not used by that character? • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 00:01, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::There are none. I can't really explain how I meant that, maybe someone else can. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:10, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::Okay then. We'll wait for others on this so we can decide whether or not Indra should be a user. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 00:30, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::You're using X as confirmation for Y and Y as confirmation for X. You say "Statement X is true because of fact Y and statement Y is true because of fact X". • Seelentau 愛 議 00:34, October 24, 2014 (UTC) If it makes you happy, you can go ahead and remove it. I'm just saying we'll ask for others' opinions on this later. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 00:39, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :I can see them completely ignoring their logical fallacies and simply saying "It's named after him so he used it, hurrdurr". The atom bomb was called "Fat Man", but wasn't used by a fat man, either. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:42, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, well, well, we'll wait and see when they come :P. Me getting into a harsh argument with you isn't my kind of thing, so you can do what you want. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 00:46, October 24, 2014 (UTC) From my knowledge, people here claim such acts to be presumptions, and nothing more. If we've never ''seen Indra utilize the arrow canonically, then there's no reason he should be on the list. Just as you left Itachi off the list for Koto, despite it saying in context that he "used it on himself". Should we put Hiruzen on the list of users for the eight gates because it was stated he could use all of the techniques in Konoha's history? No. So then we shouldn't list Indra as a user either, whether or not the technique is named after him, it doesn't make a difference. Sasuke would have no idea that Indra would have utilized such a technique in the past, unless theres some reincarnated link that we don't know of. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 05:26, October 24, 2014 (UTC) It would be a bit presumptuous to list Indra as a user at this point. Since Sasuke is currently aware that he is Indra's current transmigrant, Kishimoto could have had him name the technique after Indra, while at the same time paying homage to the mythology he's based on. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 10:22, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :Listen to what this guy says folks ^_ Yes, Sasuke most likely named the technique after Indra, rather than this being Indra's technique. For the Raiton part, don't the sound effects imply electricity or something like that, Seel?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:30, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::There's バチチ (bachichi) written next to it. The "chi" part was used for Lightning Release techniques before, just compare it with Chi'dori. Norleon (talk) 14:05, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Lol, I overlooked the questioning of it's nature type. The appearance and sound effects certainly denote Raiton. There's no good reason to doubt that. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST]]」 15:14, October 24, 2014 (UTC) It can be natural lightning like Tenpenchi or Kirin.--Salamancc (talk) 15:34, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Kirin Why is Kirin listed as a related technique? • Seelentau 愛 議 20:09, October 24, 2014 (UTC)